I Love my Boyfriend
by Kaay-chan
Summary: Shonen Ai: KennyZeo. One shot, Kenny's POV. Not sure if this pairing's been done before.


Kay: Hi everyone. Happy Valintines day in advance!

Jay: Crap ((bang))crap ((bang))crap ((bang))

Kay: ((holds out a pillow to catch Jay's head)) There, there, Jason. You'll figure something out. I hope.

Jay: Gee. Thanks.

Ty: I still can't believe you havn't found anything to give Jen for Valintines Day.

Jay: And what, dare I ask, have you gotten for Jes, this Valintines Day, Dear Brother?

Ty:...

Kay: If anybody can help us out, that would be great. Both girls love Evanesence, and Good Charlotte. They like any kind of food, and Jen likes grey, while Jes is partial to red. Help, and mention your favorite paring (from my Favorite Pairings list on my bio, of course) and I'll see what I can do. Now enjoy. This takes place in the same reality as Confessions of Love. Mention in your reviews if you want to know how this couple came to be.

**I Love my Boyfriend**

I love the color of his hair. My boyfriend's hair. That hair that I love to burry my face in. That hair that cascades in sea foam waves down his back to his waist.

I also love the color of his eyes. Those deep aqua eyes that you can get lost in. That flash in anger like the ocean during a storm, and sparkle in happiness like the sea on a cloudless day.

I love those eyes. I love that hair. I love my boyfriend. And no, I didn't meet him on a dating site. I don't trust those things. I met him through Tyson. Just like Max met Ray through Tyson. Well, sort of. Okay, so it was more through Mr. Dickinson than through Tyson, but you get my point.

My point is, I love my boyfriend. I love my boyfriend a lot. Sure, he isn't perfect, but still, how can you not love him? He can some times be late to things, but it's worth the wait.

Like how it's worth the wait now, as I stand here on the bridge overlooking the river waiting for him. For once I don't have Dizzy with me. She would have ruined things, with her rude comments and wise cracks. And I can't have that on my date with my boyfriend, who I love.

It's getting late and he's finally coming, his coral green hair trailing behind him, free from its usual braid. He smiles at me and we head to the park to meet the others for a night of fun. As soon as we get there, Tyson glomps him, and then challenges him for a beybattle.

They battle, and Tyson wins, although my lover did put up a good fight. He gives me an apologetic grin, and I realize he had been fighting for me in that battle. I blush, and smile at him. I really do love my boyfriend.

We all head over to my parents restaurant, partially because it's the best noodle house in town, and partially because, due to some convincing, for us it's "free." "Free," meaning I have to help out everyday after school and on weekends for the next month. But it's worth it, for him. Because I love him.

After dinner, we all go our separate ways; Kai and Tyson to their apartment, Max and Ray to the beach, and us to our spot in the woods, where we can just be together.

I love my boyfriend so much.

It's 11:00 at night, and we walk home, hand in hand. He unlocks the door to our apartment, which is right next to Max and Ray's, and then holds the door for me as we walk in. As soon as we walk into the bedroom, he pounces me, and we land in the bed together. Boy, am I glad I left Dizzy in the living room. >>1>>

It's now midnight, and we finally get settled in for some much needed and much wanted sleep. As he crawls into bed, he makes himself comfortable by wrapping his arms around me and tucking my head under his chin.

"G'night, Kenny," he mumbles as he closes his eyes.

"G'night, Zeo." I really do love my boyfriend.

* * *

Kay: He-heh. So, did you guys like the pairing? I don't know if this pairing has been done before, but please tell me if it has. If not, then yay me, I got to be origional. 

**Notes:**

>>1>> Use your imagination. It doesn't have to be a lemon if you don't want it to. It could just be a make out scene I was too lazy to get into.


End file.
